


Just

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bedroom chat, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nivanfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Piers worries too much, Chris sets him straight.





	Just

Piers woke up, one arm around Chris’ back, one on his chest. He should have felt warm, snug and safe. But instead he felt cold, and strangely troubled. He pulled up the top-sheet and shivered slightly. It was all the excuse Chris needed. He wrapped his arms close around his partner and gently kissed the latte hair.

“What’s up Ace?”

“Oh, nothing. Besides, it’s usually me that asks that question.”

“Well today it’s my turn. You’ve been fidgeting all night, so I’ll ask you again. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, not really … it’s just …” Piers lapsed into silence.

“Just what?”

“You, me … us. Just, er, ‘just’ I suppose.” Piers sighed.

Chris propped himself up on one elbow. “There’s nothing 'just’ about you Piers. You don’t do 'ish, or 'about’, or 'around’. You can tell the time to within a couple of minutes the moment you wake up, in the dark, without a watch. On the rifle range, your bullets go through the same hole. You can bring me to the peak of excitement with one touch, and then make it last all night. You don’t do 'just’, you don’t know how to, it’s not in your nature. So come on, give!”

“Sometimes … Oh, just sometimes I worry about our relationship. What it’s based on, you know? Did I want you because you fulfilled some fantasy? Provided something I never got from my Pa? Did you feel obligated? After … after then, China.”

“Never! Not for one moment. You really think I’m some kinda’ Father figure? Is that it?”

“That’s just what I don’t know. And if so, what does it make the sex?”

“Like a brother then?”

“I’ve got two, and besides, that’s still just as weird. The more I think about it, the more … well, it’s just …”

“Hush now. You’re over analyzing again. Stop it.”

“But …”

“No! I overthrew convention, and just about everyone’s perceptions of me to be with you. Because I love you, because that’s the only way I know of reciprocating the love you’ve shown for me. I don’t know how else to do it, I don’t _want_ to know. No introspection, no deep analysis. I love you, physically, emotionally, whatever. I just love you, unreservedly, unconditionally….no strings attached. Alright?”

“I know Chris, I can’t believe how lucky I’ve been. But I’m not sure of my own motives.”

“We’re not having this conversation Piers. You know I’m a black and white kinda’ guy. No iffy, butty grays, no mights or should'ves. Things are what they are, accept it. Anyway, I think your pretty much the same, under all that self-doubt and west-coast analysis. Perhaps that’s what really worries you. See, you’re making me do it now! Grrr, enough! Tell me to forget it and I will. It will never have happened.”

Piers was silent for a while, then he up looked into Chris’ dark eyes, and lost himself. “What conversation Babe?”

Chris grinned. “See? That was easy. And if we ever do have this conversation again, the one that we just didn’t have, I will forget that one as well. And all the others. Do I make myself clear?”

“Um, kinda’.”

“Good. If it ain’t broken …”

“… I know, don’t fix it!”

“Ha! You gotta’ lot to learn Piers Nivans, and so have I. Let’s 'just’ do it together, Huh?”

“Of course, that’s it! That’s why I love you. You’re so wise, for a Bear!”

“Grrr!”

“Woof!”


End file.
